


FHS

by ReinesYatogami647



Series: Fate High School [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Friendship, Friendship, Ships will come in the next part of the series, child!mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: It was said that in FHS, each of the students have histories similar to that of many heroes in world history. Mash Kyrielight is a new student at FHS and as she struggles to make friends, she also discovers many more things about FHS and its students.
Series: Fate High School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747894
Kudos: 5





	FHS

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Friendship  
> Anime: Fate/Grand Order (AU)

She walks across the campus, sweatdropping and looking panicked. It was the light pink haired girl's first day at school and yet, she can't find her own classroom. It'd be no surprise if the teachers are waiting for her there and scold her...

"Well...that is, if I can find my classroom at least.... I should've asked someone earlier...but now the school grounds are empty..." she sighed and closed her eyes. As she walked inside a new building of the school, she bumped into someone and almost lost her balance, but then a hand pulled her back up to standing position "Uh, I'm sorry...I wasn't looking..." her words cut into her throat when she saw three ladies standing in front of her.

"Ah that is fine. Are you lost?" one of ladies asks her

"Yeah...as lame sounding as that is..."

"No, no. Fate High is truly a big place. Every new boarding student are actually always getting lost in their first day...do you need help finding your classroom?" another one of the ladies asked her and the light pink haired girl nodded "I'm in class 2-1..."

"Ah the gifted class of the Second Years, I see.... Just go up this hallway and you'll come upon some stairs. Go to the fourth floor then the first classroom you see at your right is your room." said the last one of the ladies

"Ah! Thank you uhm...?"

"Oh we are part of the Student Council so if you have any queries of the activities of the high school, you can ask us. My name's Stheno, the vice president." she smiles at her

"And I'm Medusa, secretary." she nods to her with a small smile as well

"I'm Euryale. President." the last one says with a smile

"Ah! Thank you, Medusa-san, Stheno-san, Euryale-san! My name is Kyrielight. Mash Kyrielight." the light pink haired introduced herself finally and the three student council members smiled at her then started walking off "Well, we have business outside campus so, we'll be seeing you, Mash." Euryale says then they continue walking off campus.

"Ah...they were so nice...so in perfect sync. And so cool! Well...I should get going..."

*****

"I'm Mash Kyrielight. I came from Chaldea's Holy Grail High School...though I am new here, I want to get along with all of you!" Mash says as everyone nods at her, everyone was actually silent.

_Typical from Fate High. The rumors were true...I wonder if I can even make friends here..._

"You can sit next to Ruler there at the third row..." the teacher instructs her and Mash looks around and she spots a blonde girl with a long blonde hair braided on her, waving at her direction. In front of her, one student caught Mash's attention- she was blonde, bluish-green eyes and that blonde hair tied into a nice braid which was then made into a bun at the back of her head, a blue ribbon clearly seen hanging from the lower part of her bun. She looked...unfazed by Mash's sitting behind her.

"If you have anything you want to know, you can ask me! I'm the Class Rep here!" Ruler excitedly said and Mash smiles "Thanks, Ruler, your enthusiasm puts me at ease." Mash says "Oh don't be so modest! Just so you know, Ruler is just my nickname. You can call me Jeanne. My full name is actually Jeanne d'Arc." Ruler- or Jeanne, says excitedly to her. Mash giggles again at Jeanne's enthusiasm.

"You don't have to be all-over her just because she's new, Jeanne...." the blonde woman that Mash noticed earlier interjected and Mash unwillingly felt offended "Don't say that, Saber-chan!!!" Jeanne whispers for the teacher was already starting to teach. "Hmph."

Mash cast her expression down low and Jeanne noticed this "Oh don't let what Saber-chan says get to you...she's just awesome that way. Her name is Saber but, just as I am Ruler, that name is also her nickname. She's actu-?!"

"Shut up, Ruler." Saber says angrily.

"Ah scary, scary. When Saber-chan calls me by my nickname, that's when you know she's actually serious, ya see, Mash-chan!" Jeanne cheerfully says and Mash just smiles but inwardly, she was asking herself why Saber seem to hate her...

*****

Lunch time, and Jeanne dragged Mash into the cafeteria to eat with them. And Mash, having no choice but to abide, just follows her new friend into the cafeteria. She ends up in a table with Jeanne and Saber...and also some more of Jeanne's friends, Mash suspects.

"So! Before we start eating, and yes, that includes you, too, Marie! Stop being all chummy with Amadeus, sheesh. Even if Sanson's not here, you're still chummy..." Jeanne says and, the silver haired girl puffed her cheeks, "So Saber can eat and I can't?"

"Ah!!! Saber-chan!!! Why are you eating already!!??"

Saber kept on eating and then she stood up to get more food as she finishes her first one "Ah...totally ignored, huh? Mah, let's not mind her. She's been a stuck up since this morning. Anyway, we have a new friend joining us, everyone!!" Jeanne said again excitedly then she gestures for Mash to introduce herself

"Uh yeah...my name's Mash. Mash Kyrielight. I just transferred here today. I hope to get along well with you..." she says timidly then she eyes everyone.

Jeanne's friends smile and started introducing themselves which made Mash happy and Jeanne proud.

"My name's Marie. Marie Antoinette! You can call me Marie!" the girl that Jeanne scolded earlier introduced with an accomplished smile

"Oh this is such a nice get-together, isn't it? I can feel each of our rhythm coming all too well together. My name is Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Call me Amadeus." the guy next to Marie introduces and Mash smiles

"My name Gilles de Rais. I am Jeanne's honorable childhood friend." said a male who Mash was frozen to see. He came out of nowhere and Jeanne finally registered his presence, she screamed. Saber arrived with a tray full of tempura and omelette. She instantly placed them on the table, pulled a kendo sword out of nowhere and thrusted it to Gilles' side which made him fall down. Saber placed her right foot on the guy's poor head and pointed the sword to the guy's back "JEANNE WHO IS HARMING YOU?" Saber screamed and Jeanne finally registered that it was Gilles, she sighed

"It's just me, Saber!! Now put the dangerous wooden sword away and we'll be all good. Okay? Okay." Saber sighs as Gilles franctically waves his arms in the air. She gets off him and puts the kendo sword at the table and started eating, glaring at Jeanne "You just had to have a weak heart, Jeanne, huh. Sheesh...I really thought we were being attacked..." Jeanne sweatdrops

_Attacked by whom?_

"You don't sneak up on people whole-heartedly, Gilles." Jeanne says "Forgive me, Jeanne. I just wanted to introduce myself to Kyrielight-san, your new friend..." Gilles says as he sits beside Amadeus.

"Nice to meet you too, Rais-san." Mash says "Oh no need to be so formal, Mash-san. Call me Gilles just like everybody else, ne?" Gilles says with an eye-closed smile and Mash smiles...

_I guess you can't really judge anyone by appearance alone..._

Mash felt like they were being stared intently at so, she took the liberty to look behind Marie and she spotted _him._

With his blood-red eyes, blonde hair and expensive-looking gold necklace, he stares into their direction and Mash raises an eyebrow then follows the guy's stare. She found him staring at Saber who was casually eating omelette and tempura alternately.

"Ne, Jeanne who is that guy?" Mash used her eyes by means of pointing to the guy's direction while whispering as Jeanne follows her eyes. When she saw who it was Jeanne sighs "He's been staring at Saber for a while and I think...that gaze has a hidden meaning..." Mash says and Jeanne nods

"Yeah I knew you'd notice him soon enough. Ya see, we're having problems with him, Mash..." Jeanne says "Problems?"

"Yeah. He's a problem child since the start of second year, Mash...."

"Why is that, Jeanne?"

"It's a bit complex, Mash...you see, that guy is Gilgamesh. He's got a thing for Saber. Something about a past that he refused to let go. Even if Saber has been tied to someone. I mean, that's what he says I don't even know what he means by that. He's very annoying to us all here, actually. Not only is he obsessed with getting Saber for himself, he also did some trouble with some others in the school. Your typical playboy, you see..." Jeanne explains and Mash nods "Okay...I get it.... But," Mash looks to Saber's direction and smiles "I can't really blame him for liking Saber. She seemed cool and nice at the same time...she doesn't let anyone faze her and she seemed the type to stand to her resolve. No wonder Gilgamesh-san feels something for her. I can tell just by looking into Saber's eyes. That's what kind of person Saber-san is..." Mash says with a small smile "That surprised me, Mash. You're actually right. You can see right through Saber, really?" Jeanne asks

"Oh that's not it. This is actually a unique skill if I do say so myself. I can guess one's persona if I look into their eyes...and their first words that they say to me..." Mash says and she smiles, "I like the type of person Saber-san is..." her smile grew wider and Jeanne smiles back "Well, let's eat. Saber will be done before us if we don't hurry." Jeanne says again and Mash nods

Unbeknown to Mash, though, Saber stares at her intently, with an unreadable expression on her face.

****

"Hey, hey! Mash! What is your dorm number??" Jeanne asks excitedly, it was now dismissal time and Mash was putting away all her belongings when Jeanne asks her this question. You see, Fate High is a Boarding school. So expectedly, Mash would be living in-campus.

"Ah...let me see...my room was actually Room 46 and I- uh...what is it, Jeanne?" Mash paused when Jeanne suddenly developed stars in her eyes "One word, Mash-chan!"

"What...?"

"RO-OM-IES!"

"Huh...? Wait...so..."

"Yep!!! My room has been two beds blank excluding mine. So sometimes, Saber will come for some sort of a sleepover but, of course, we'd be caught and she would be sent back to her room at the end of the hall of that floor. She's also alone there..." Jeanne explains.

"So...we're actually roommates?"

"Umu! Oh fudgecake, I'm sounding like Nero so suddenly..." Mash giggles and Jeanne smiles "Let's go!" Jeanne says but unbeknowst to them, a figure sighs and runs off from outside their emptied classroom

_And I thought she was okay...._

****

Mash had taken the liberty to shop with Jeanne for some school supplies needed for their project that was by threes. The two of them tried to ask Saber if she would like to join them but her dorm was empty. _She probably went to buy her own materials as well._ Was what Jeanne predicted.

It was Saturday and she and Jeanne walked along the path towards the stationery store. Mash spotted the stationery shop finally. The two of them went in.

The two of them separated in order to finish the task easily. "I'll get the illustration boards and tape. Why don't you get the glue and colored papers?" Jeanne says and Mash nods.

Mash suddenly found herself at the books section after buying colored papers. She saw a certain _scene_ that caught her attention. And no, it wasn't the books there. It was someone who was sobbing at the side of the books section...

_A child..._

Mash bent down and rubbed her right hand back and forth at the small child's back. Feeling someone sort of comforting her, the child looked up. "Father?"

_Hai?_

"Are you looking for your father?"

"Y-Yes. Father went and bought some stuff here and so I wandered off to the novels section. But when I came back to where I last saw Father, Father wasn't there and I...think she abandoned me..." the child narrated and Mash sighs "I'm sure your father will come back for you. Let's go." she says and the child stood up

"Where?"

"The cashier here will look after you until your father comes for you."

"Really?"

"Really. And I don't believe that your father purposefully abandoned you. I bet he's looking for you right now. That's why you should wait for him there."

"Yes...I'm sure you're right.... Onee-chan, what's your name?" the child asks and Mash smiles "My name is Mash. And you are?"

"Mordred! My name's Mordred Pendragon!" she says and Mash smiles then they went off back to the cashier.

*****

Jeanne finally came out of the stationery store "Sorry to make you wait, Mash!! I just had to buy something else!" she says and Mash shook her head "I wasn't waiting that long, Jeanne. Well then, let's go home?" the light pink haired girl says and Jeanne nods in agreement.

"You know, Jeanne...I haven't gotten a family for a long time..."

"Eh? What brought this on?"

"No, it's nothing. I just...no, nevermind. I'm just glad that you're my friend, Jeanne."

"Me too, Mash...I just hope that Saber would be as open as you are like before..."

"Eh?"

"You see, Saber was just like you before...and then one time, she just...changed...I mean, yes, she still acknowledges me but...something about her just...seemed...different..." Jeanne told her and Mash was shocked... _Saber changed that much?_

****

Monday. It was dismissal and Jeanne and Mash were walking to their dorm together. Mash sadly sighs _In the end...I didn't get to be on Saber's good side...why did she seem angrier today? No, angrier is not the right word...it's more like..._

"Colder?"

"Hmm? Are you cold? I can lend you my scarf if you'd like?"

"Eh? Ah no! I was just...talking to myse- wait...Jeanne, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That way!" Mash runs to the back of the main school building. She wasn't mistaken. She heard someone groaning there...it was no groan, actually...it was more like...a sound crying for help?

****

"Saber!!" Mash screamed as she saw Saber laying unconscious on the ground. Her face was full of bruises and some wounds on her legs...it was like...she was purposefully beaten...

"What is- SABER-CHAN!!!" Jeanne and Mash instantly went to her side and carried her on her back. And despite being moved, she still remained unconscious. "Let's go to the nurse's office!" Mash says and Jeanne nods and they walked back into campus, an unconscious Saber in tow - more like, on their back...

****

"Mordred...." Mash heard Saber somewhat say something like it but she shrugged it off. She placed a some bandages on her bruises on her face.

" _Ano aho...._ " Jeanne states, indicating that Saber was an idiot. "J-Jeanne...I don't think that that was okay..." Mash says and Jeanne sighs "Well, what do you expect me to say? I knew she was enduring something but...why the freaking heck didn't she say anything?!" Jeanne screams with fire in her eyes.

"Mmrh..." they both heard Saber groan.

"Saber!"

"Wha...Jeanne? New student?"

"What happened? We found you unconscious on the ground. Did something happen?" Mash asks

"Of course something happened, Newbie." Saber says "Saber..."

"Tch"

"ARTURIA PENDRAGON! TELL US WHAT HAPPENED. Don't be so stubborn!" Jeanne says angrily and Saber flinched

"Arturia...Pendragon?"

"Yeah. That's Saber's full name."

".........actually...Gilgamesh confronted me..."

"Hai?"

Mash thought it was just some coincidence but she kind of remembered the child she met last Saturday. She was...wait...Arturia said she was confronted by Gilgamesh?

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he will...harm my kid if I reject him...sheesh...I can take him on but...when he uses my kid as shield, I will not forgive him." Saber - or Arturia said.

"Kid?"

".....Maybe I really should tell you my real circumstances, Mash. After all," Arturia blushed "....you said...you know, during lunch, I was cool..." Arturia says and Mash's eyes sparkled "Arturia-san..."

Arturia smiles "I have a kid. As in, a child. Her name's Mordred. Mordred Pendragon. She's often in my dorm during school days and I think...she somehow encountered Gilgamesh at some point..." Arturia says and Mash gulps

"What is it, Mash? Why did you suddenly gulp like that?"

"Uhm...would...Mordred be...the one calling you Father?"

"Eh...how did you know that?"

"You see...I helped a crying kid last Saturday and she said she was looking for her father...are you...maybe her father?" Mash asks "Ah...yeah...she has the habit of calling me father..." Arturia blushes in embarrassment. "Ahhh...okay, please continue, Arturia-san..." Mash says and Arturia nods

"He said...he'll wait for my answer tomorrow...."

"Really...we have to make that guy stop already..." Jeanne says and Mash snapped her fingers "I just had a great idea! I know how to make him stop! All we need...are our connections!" Mash says, developing a small smile on her face.

"Connections?"

*****

"E-Excuse me,"

The purple haired girl lifted her head from her works and look towards the door. The latter smiled when she spotted Mash outside.

"Ah, Mash. What can I do for you?"

"Actually...I need a favor from you, Pres..."

"Go on..."

"You see......."

*****

Arturia sighs as she keeps her belongings. "We're going on ahead, Arturia. See you at the dorm." Mash says and Jeanne continues "Oh right. Go straight to our room. We'll take care of Mordred for a little while...!" she says and as she and Mash leaves.

_Maybe I should treat Mordred during the weekend..._

"I see you waited for me...can I have your answer, Saber?" Arturia sighs as she recognized that voice. "Yes...I have my answer, Gilgamesh..." Arturia smiles as she puts down her bag. She walks closer to him and Gilgamesh's eyes sparkled and then, as Arturia stops in front of him, her face shifted into something else....

"No."

"Can you repeat that?"

"I said, no. I won't accept you."

The man's eyes twitched. He suddenly walked towards her and pinned her to the floor. Arturia let out a small squeak of pain. But nevertheless, she tried to struggle in his grasp. "Ohoho. So that is your decision, Saber...well then, if I can't have you, no one can!!"

_God so help me, I am going to slash him apart with Excalibur if you don't come in and help me!!_

"That's far enough, Gilgamesh." their eyes shifted to the door and they saw Jeanne, the first three of the Student Council, and-

"Mash!"

"Really, if she rejected you, take that as an opportunity to stop." Euryale says as she gestures Medusa to drag Gilgamesh away "This isn't over Saber-"

"It is more than over, Gilgamesh..." Stheno says "Well then, we'll be taking him off now. Rest assured that he won't be bothering anyone anymore..." Medusa says as the three of them, along with Gilgamesh go off.

"Are you okay, Arturia?" Mash asks as she pulls Arturia up "Yeah. Thanks, Mash."

"I'm glad you're okay, Father!!" it was then that Arturia spotted Jeanne was holding Mordred's hand. Arturia opens her arms for Mordred and the child smiles and runs into her _father's_ arms. Arturia smiles at Mash and mouths;

"Thank you..."

Mash, in return, gives her a thumbs-up.

*****

"Wake up, Onee-chan!! You're gonna be late!!" a voice says. When Mash opens her eyes, she saw Mordred smiling down at her.

_Ah right. Arturia moved into our room yesterday..._

"Late?"

"Hurry up, Mash!!"

"OH MY...WAIT FOR ME, ARTURIA!!! JEANNE!!"

Arturia sighs as she buttons up her blouse and Jeanne exits the bathroom. "Oh! Fix your bed hair, Mash!!" "I'm gonna be late!!!" Jeanne smiles and Arturia gives a final hug to her daughter who was eating her breakfast.

****

"Sigh......that was the quickest bath I had..." Mash says as she plops down on her seat. "We need to work on your waking time maintenance." Arturia says and Mash sighs heavily.

As Jeanne and Arturia started talking, Mash smiles.

_No matter what conflict, I know I'll get through this high school...if Arturia and Jeanne and even Mordred are at my side. Because...well, they are truly the first friends I have..._

**The end...**

**Author's Note:**

> Very...rushed. I just had to get this oneshot out of my system after watching Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Grand Order. Yeah Imma also playing Fate_Go.
> 
> Originally posted in wattpad; IzumiAsada647


End file.
